Kim is Man
by Dsman
Summary: Kim gets a sex change by accident and things change a lot. I try to tap my darker side for this story. Both slash and femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"Dementor!, Drakken!, you guys really team up, lame" laughed Kim who broke into the base. Ron came in after her.

**"Shego attack!" **shouted Drakken.

Shego ran at Kim leading with a flaming left hook that Kim dogged by jumping into the air then sending the older women a kick to the chin. Shego used a leg to knock Kim down after she landed Shego then jumped into the air aiming the heel of her foot to Kim's face who at the right time rolled out of the way. Kim punched Shego in the stomach then put pressure on certain points of the green women body forcing to fall asleep. Ron threw a large heavy object at Drakken who caught and tossed it back. It was thrown around a few more times before Dementor punched Ron in the face knocking him out. Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket and bit Dementor on the nose multiple times. Dementor in a not so bright moment grabbed a large metal pan and smashed it into his face missing Rufus all together putting himself out of the fight.

**"Kim Possible you think your all that, but your not!"** shouted Drakken.

Kim was walking towards Drakken when he pulled out a gun. Surprised by this sudden change Kim never had time to react as he zapped her. Ron, Dementor, and Shego recovered in time to watch as Kim was vaporized.

**"I have finally killed Kim Possible I have won this day!" ** shouted Drakken.

"No you did not, Your gun didn't work just like the rest of your shit" said Kim who really sounded different.

Kim stepped out of the smoke glowing white with the cosmic power of ice that Shego knew came from the same thing that gave her cosmic fire. Everyone looked down at Kim's waist and Shego blushed.

"What are you staring at? My face and boobs are the most interesting things and they are up here" said Kim.

"I wouldn't say that" said Shego biting her finger.

Kim was confused so she looked down to find that she was naked and had a fully erect penis. It was then she noticed she also no longer had boobs and she had a six pack. Because Drakken was prone to wired test he had a mirror near by to use for a experiment. Kim ran over to see herself or well now himself. Kim was now a guy. She/he had a handsome little beard, short hair, much taller, muscular, very muscular, and very handsome. She/he had a body and face that most girls would crush on. Shego stood there just staring at Kim's body taking note of every little detail.

**"Drakken what the hell did you do to me!"** shouted Kim angry hearing her/his new manly voice.

"I don't know I was trying to kill you, I didn't expect you to turn into a man" said Drakken.

**"Shego attack her uh him quick!"** said Dementor.

Shego just sat there enticed by the way Kim's new hot body moved.

Kim froze Drakken in place with her new ice powers then beat him up. Dementor surrendered knowing this was a lost cause.

"Pick up the gun and shot me again" said Kim.

Dementor fired the gun but it did not work. Ron called Wade, Betty and her parents to inform them of what transpired with the sex change and power up since if Kim did it they would not be able to tell who this person was. GJ and Wade both took a blood sample to find out what happened to her genetically. They decided to work on the gun together.


	2. Chapter 2 Setting it right

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

**At the Possible house.**

Here Kim put these on tomorrow we'll go to the store to get you some stuff you are going to need as a male" said James giving Kim some of his clothes to wear.

"My daughter a man, wow that is just wired to say" said Ann.

"Sweet we have a big brother now who knows how girls think" said Tim.

"Only you would try to take control and twist it for your own good" said Jim.

"But I don't want to be a guy I want to be me a girl" said Kim.

"Yeah well this is odd for us to" said James.

**Monday.**

"Stoppable your late where's Possible?" demanded Barken.

Ron handed Barken a letter which he read.

"Stoppable tell me you are joking, tell me this is a joke because this can not be true and nor is it funny" said Barken.

The entire class was now paying attention.

"Yeah the principle had the same reaction along with her parents" said Ron.

"This is going to be very creepy to say" said Barken.

"I've had to say it 7 times how do you think I feel and every class is being told" said Ron taking his seat.

"Um class those of you on the cheer squad should now Kim Possible has to quit for a while so Ms. Rockweller will be in charge until farther notice" said Barken.

"Why is something wrong?" asked Tara.

"Yes er no um yes I think" said Barken.

The class was shocked as Barken was stammering.

"It would be inappropriate for Kim to be on the squad in um his current state" said Barken.

"Kim's a girl" said Brick.

"Not right now" said Ron.

The class turned toward him in surprise and confusion.

"What happened?" asked Bonnie.

"Sex change laser gun, fired by an idiot so Kim's a guy and has ice powers" said Ron.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Come in" said Barken.

The door opened and in walked a very handsome guy who was muscular and oh so good looking. The girls were drooling, while all the guys but Ron and Barken were hating.

"That's the new Kim 100% guy in and out, though the real Kim is in there somewhere" said Ron.

"What do you mean by inside?" asked Josh.

"All the guy parts and my I am slowly starting to think more and more like a guy every hour" said Kim.

"Kim your hot, muscular, and hot!" said Tara.

"You said hot twice" said Bob.

"I know because it's very true" said Tara flipping her and batting her eyes at Kim.

"Tara its still Kim she's er he's off limits since she's I mean he's on the squad and is really a girl" said Rachel.

"Actually for as long as I'm a guy I'm off the squad and on the football team, the principle asked me to" said Kim.

"So you have the body of a guy and what ever memory's of what women want?" asked Tara.

"Yeah I guess so" said Kim.

"You know my number call me" said Tara winking.

"Hey dumb ass I said Kim's off limits" said Rachel.

"Oh shut your whore mouth you slut you just want to suck his dick as Kim would be the only hot guy you haven't been with" said Tara.

**"Silence or detention for 3 months!"** shouted Barken.

Everyone went quiet and Kim sat down.


	3. Chapter 3 New Experinces

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"Barken can I go to the restroom?" asked Kim.

"Yeah wear this" said Barken.

"It was a sign that said _Hi I'm Kim Possible I got turned into male, remind me not to use the female restrooms or do anything girly while I am a guy._

"That's a mouth full" said Kim.

"That's what she said" said Brick.

No one laughed as the situation was to confusing. Kim walked down the hall passing the girls restroom like he was supposed but almost went past the guys rest room but remembered to stop in time. Kim went in and was immediately hit by the over power stench the permeated the guys rest room but never seemed to be in the girls. Kim did not want to be out in the open peeing so he went into a stall and was glad when he got a look at the seat that he did not have to sit down to pee. Kim washed his hands then proceeded to leave when a girl on the cheer leading squad named Amanda stopped him.

"Amanda what do you want?" asked Kim.

"I want you, your a guy a very hot guy, so come with me" said Amanda who walked into the guys restroom.

Amanda give Kim a come hither finger motion then stepped into a stall. Kim by some unknown force went in as well even though the girl part said no while the guy part which was winning said yes. Amanda locked the door.

"Kim your a man now. you need a mans name but there is time for that after" Amanda.

Amanda got on her knees unzipping Kim's pants.

**Meanwhile.**

"This is interesting" said Wade.

"What is?" asked Molly Prix GJ Drakken tech specialist.

"Well is seams that the males version of Kim's DNA is changing to make the body stranger, faster, intelligence, and endurance" said Wade.

"Compared to who?" asked Molly.

"Olympic athletes and Kim combined" said Wade.

Molly grabbed Wade's notes looking them over.

"Well that explains the ice particles dispersing" said Molly.

"Why would the power Kim just got leave so suddenly"?" mumbled Wade.

"You may think this weird but it seems the ice power did not leave it Kim it just transferred over to her female DNA and their DNA is not the same well it is like twins but not the same person" said Molly.

"How on earth did you figure this out?" asked Wade.

"I'm not completely sure but take a look at this" said Molly.

Wade walked over to look at the thing she wanted him to look at.

**Back at school.**

"That was interesting thank you" said Kim.

"Honey you don't need to thank me, it was my pleasure" said Amanda.

Kim smacked Amanda's bottom earning a squeal of delight.

"I think we should call you Ken it's a lovely name don't you think" said Amanda.

"Baby it's perfect" said Kim.

Amanda nuzzled Kens arm and as she did so she did not see Kens eye's glow or here the thoughts he was thinking. Pretty soon the entire school knew he was called Kin and eventually so did the world.

Possible can I get your attention long enough for you to learn the game plan or do you want to snog Ms. King some more?" asked the football couch.

"Sorry Couch" said Ken who gave Tara a quick kiss before listening to the speech.

Ken did what the couch wanted to while not giving full effort as if he did he would kill people. When he left the guys locker he saw Tara waiting for him.

"Hey baby miss me?" asked Ken.

"Majorly , come on the Cheer squad want you to give your opinion on some NEW MOVES" said Tara.


End file.
